Felicidad
by Ritsu DSU
Summary: Fue difícil luchar por su amor. Pero ella nunca se da por vencida, y Seiya Kou no seria la excepción en este caso. Usagi lucharía por su amor y demostraría que SÍ pueden ser felices juntos.


Al solo mirarlo se reafirmaba así misma el amor inmenso que le tenía. Y del cuán afortunada era por tener a una persona tan maravillosa que le correspondía igual o incluso más su amor.

Ama su sonrisa

Ama sus ojos

Ama su cabello. A pesar de que hace 3 años se lo cortó, no perdió u disminuyo su atractivo, al contrario, se veía incluso aún más apuesto y le daba ese toque maduro que a ella le encantaba.

Ama su risa

Ama todo de él. Tanto exterior como interior.

No se imaginaba disfrutar de esta felicidad si hubiese cedido a sus inseguridades y haberse casado con Mamoru. Puede que igual hubiese tratado de ser feliz, pero eso solo hubiera sido engañarse a sí misma y no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Definitivamente la vista que tenía frente a ella valía más que un reino utópico. Agradecía enormemente a la parte del alma de Serenity que le hablo desde el su interior el mismo día que sintió que debía darse por vencida y entregarse a ese destino que la vida le tenía preparada.

Serenity le había dicho que no tenía por qué elegir la vida que ella y Endymion siempre añoraron en vida. Y que él caos no volvería gracias a ella y lo menos con lo que podían agradecerle a ella y sus amigas era por fin disfrutar de sus vidas como personas normales. Y que tampoco se mortificara por aquella niña que en el futuro seria su hija, aquella niña la había comprendido y aceptado su decisión de ser feliz con quien de verdad ella amaba.

Después de esa noche todo se fue solucionando poco a poco. El haberse sincerado con Mamoru le hizo saber que él también tenía sus inseguridades acerca de ese futuro donde ambos gobernarían.

Por primera vez sintió que hablaron con sinceridad, sin miedo a la respuesta de cada uno. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor para ellos era encontrar sus verdaderas metas en la vida. Nunca dudaron del amor que llegaron a sentir en el pasado, pero este simplemente con el tiempo desapareció y solo quedo un cariño a la bonita relación que tuvieron.

Mas sin embargo no dejaron en duda que ambos seguirían apoyándose uno al otro como los buenos amigos que son.

Fue difícil luchar por sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sí, claro que lo fue.

Pero como todo esfuerzo, al final dio sus frutos.

Y el día de su boda, ella y Seiya sabían que era como la victoria de su amor.

El haber dado el "sí" en sus votos matrimoniales significaba mucho más que una palabra para ellos.

Un sí a su gran amor.

Un sí a la nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Un sí a todo lo bueno y malo de cada uno.

Un sí de demostración a los que dudaron de ellos en algún momento de su relación.

Un sí a los miles momentos de felicidad que les espera.

Ambos aprendieron muchas cosas juntas durante sus años de noviazgo. Y sabían que aún faltaba muchas cosas por aprender, ya sea por la buena o a la mala; pero no les importaba porque sabían que se tienen uno al otro para cualquier cosa superar.

Porque saben lo que valen, quienes son y sobre todo; que la vida ni el destino les impone que hacer o no. Ellos mismos deciden cuáles son sus metas, son dueños de sus vidas y solo ellos saben cómo realizarlas.

El tiempo pasó, ambos habían logrado varias de sus metas. Ella una profesional ejerciendo su carrera en Derecho y Seiya seguía ejerciendo junto a sus cuñados su carrera de cantante, pero también había logrado obtener su título como astrologo y estaba en planes de poder ejercerla en un futuro cercano.

Ambos disfrutaban su vida como pareja, amaban llegar a casa después de un largo día y disfrutar su intimidad como amantes y mejores amigos. Pero sabían que algo les estaba haciendo falta en sus vidas y que ya era hora de tener su más grande prueba de amor.

Su amor entre ellos es tan grande que su hija es viva prueba de ello.

Adhara Kou.

Ella, el milagro de su amor y la luz que llego a complementar su felicidad a sus vidas.

Con tan solo un año de edad, ambos sabían que ella tiene un gran futuro por delante. Pues su estrella tiene un gran resplandor, después de todo es hija de dos grandiosas guerreras y es de esperarse que ella siga el legado de sus padres. Tal vez no como una Sailor Scout pero sí que su hija lo haría a su manera.

A sus veintisiete y el ver a Seiya abrazando a su hija mientras ellos dormían plácidamente, no le daba duda de ello.

Era muy pero muy feliz. Amaba con locura a su esposo e hija, por ellos haría cualquier cosa. Seguirían creciendo juntos como persona y disfrutaría cada día de su vida en ser feliz junto a su preciosa familia.

Saco su celular y capturo con la cámara ese escenario que para ella representaba y le recordaba que era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Seiya y Adhara se despertaron después de oír el flash de la cámara. Ambos pelinegros sonrieron al ver que el centro de su felicidad había regresado del trabajo temprano.

Los tres decidieron aprovechar el día y salir a pasear en familia para disfrutar la época de cerezos que estaba en su mero apogeo. Sabían que ese sería uno de los tantos momentos felices que les esperaba.

Fin.

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído este Oneshot UvU

En esta ocasión quise escribir algo sencillo y bonito acerca de mi OTP favorita sobre todas y es de cómo yo me imagino si Serena/Usagi se hubiese quedado con Seiya y como seria su vida juntos.

Por si alguien tiene duda o curiosidad acerca del nombre de su hija, es el siguiente; Adhara es el nombre de la segunda estrella más brillante de la constelación de Canis Mayor y una de las estrellas más brillantes de todo el firmamento, además de que leí que es de origen hebreo y su significado habla de "la más hermosa". Así que aquí en mi historia, Seiya fue quien le puso ese nombre después de investigar sobre la constelación de Canis Mayor.

De nuevo les doy las gracias por haber leído este One shot.

Espero me dejen sus opiniones para saber que les pareció. Sus opiniones no solo me hacen feliz sino que también me ayudan a mejorar en mi escritura.

¡Bye bye!~


End file.
